deathvalleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tick, Tick, Boom
When Kirsten's cover is blown, Dashell goes after the vamp who's been preying on his niece. Meanwhile, Billy and Stubeck deal with a zombie sighting at a school, and Carla gives John-John a peek into her private life. Plot Summary Cold Open Rinaldi and John-John arrive at a nice looking office building. The security guard informs them that he managed to lock a zombie in the elevator and held it between floors. Unfortunately, there may have been other people in the elevator. He desperately pleads to the officers not to cause a mess as the owners of the building pride on its cleanliness and he is afraid bloodshed will get him fired. However, Rinaldi and John-John force him to open the elevator. When it is clear that it is full of zombies, Rinaldi apologizes to the security guard and takes out numerous zombies with headshots and John-John finishes off the others with a grenade launcher. When another elevator opens, Rinaldi has the fully human employees evacuate while the security guard sheepishly reminds them of the Hawaiian party on the roof later tonight. Briefing It's 8am in the morning and Captain Dashell gives the the UTF final notes before sending them home to get some shut eye. He first welcomes Kirsten back from vacation, although she reminds him that she actually went to a training seminar. Dashell then points out that Stubeck and Billy are still in uniform. Stubeck reponds that today is "take your daughter to school day" at his daughter Lucille's kindergarten class. Billy is tagging along because he was told that the teacher is hot, to which Stubeck tries to state that he merely overheard the other fathers mention that they find her attractive. With nothing else to report, Dashell dismisses everyone. Rinaldi and John-John Rinaldi and John-John make their way to their respective cars when John-John sheepishly asks Rinaldi if they want get breakfast together. Rinaldi decides to tag along, only if she can invite her girlfriend. John-John says it's no problem, but then asks what Rinaldi menas by "girlfriend." Rinaldi then states with a smile that she's gay before getting into her car. A stunned John-John quietly voices that this revelation explains some things. Meeting at the diner for breakfast, John-John is enamored with Rinaldi's girlfriend, Julia, saying she is not what he imagined. When Rinaldi points out he only ever knew she was gay fifteen minutes ago, he responds that a guy can imagine a lot in that time. John-John wonders if Julia got jealous whenever he tried to hit on Rinaldi while in the bar she works at, to which she replies that she'd only get jealous had he been a girl. He then asks Rinaldi if she gets jealous when guys hit on Julia, to which she reveals that Julia is bisexual. A fact that excites John-John. John-John starts asking sexual based questions, along the lines of what gender Julia likes the most, before finally managing to talk Rinaldi into kissing him. Annoyed, Rinaldi gives in and gives him a kiss, though she is clearly not into it. Julia, however, also gives him a kiss. With Julia smiling, Rinaldi becomes suspicious that her girlfriend is being charmed by John-John. Stubeck and Billy On the drive through Sherman Oaks, Stubeck tries to go over how he is going to present himself to the class. Billy quickly changes the subject, asking what Stubeck would wear if he ran out of boxers. Stubeck points out that he has asked that question for the four hundredth time and returns to figuring out how to present himself. Billy notices that Stubeck is feeling nervous and tries to remedy by mention that they just merely have to do their thing, the kids will pick their noses, and they'll be off. Billy adds that he'd rather not tag along now that he knows that the teacher is not hot. Stubeck says that the teacher is hot, realizing too late that he'd been trapped by Billy to say so. In the kindergarten class, Stubeck does the majority of the speaking, presenting himself, Billy, and the camera crew that is following them. As he is talking, Billy hits on the attractive teacher, Miss Andrea. The two then are about to demonstrate how to kill a zombie when another dad interrupts, trying to sway the children into believing that it is more important to be venture capitalists than knowing how to kill a zombie. Fortunately, the kids are more interested in how to kill a zombie and the officers proceed with their demonstration until a kid spots an actual zombie outside. Stubeck and Billy head off to do their job with Billy telling the kids to be nice to Miss Andrea, saying silently that he will. Outside, Stubeck does not really want to take out the zombie in front of the kids, but Billy points out that they were previously going to demonstrate how to kill one. Stubeck finally decides he will take out the zombie, but that Billy should distract the kids. Though he is annoyed by some of Billy's antics, Stubeck eventually puts the zombie down with a headshot. However, he starts hearing beeping sounds. Opening up the zombie's shirt, he and Billy find a make-shift bomb embedded in its stomach. Unable to defuse the bomb and not wanting the kids to see zombie guts flying about, Stubeck orders Billy to help him transfer the body into the dumpster. After a minor mishap with the arms and legs coming off, and shooting down Billy's suggestion to use the venture capitalist's car instead, they successfuly get the body into the dumpster and take cover in time before it goes off. Though minor zombie parts are present and hit the car, the children nonetheless cheer the heroics and the officers bow. Dashell and Kirsten Kirsten makes her way to her car. Before she can pull out her keys, the black van parked next to her opens and a few hooded individuals pull her in before taking off. In the van, Kirsten discovers that her perpetrator is none other than Rico. He states that he was on to her undercover sting, although Kirsten accidently lets slip that she's merely babysitting her boss' niece. Rico ends up dumping her out of the van, though Kirsten knows she has now just put Natalie in danger and quickly heads back to the station. In the station, she finds Dashell admiring the many guns used by the task force. When he stats babbling about how he views the guns like they were his children, Kirsten finally interrupts and confesses to what's been going on at the parties Natalie has been going to. Dashell starts to get angry about the information he has been hearing, so much so that he has trouble putting on his vest while Kirsten tries to apologize and claim that he should not blame Natalie. With Kirsten knowing the detail of Rico's van, Dashell proceeds to take off. When Kirsten asks if she should follow, he responds that she should turn in her gun and badge as she is off of the force. Dashell ventures out to North Hollywood, spotting the black van that Kirsten had identified. He pulls out his gun and orders Rico to exit, until he hears Natalie in the passanger seat. Dashell then tries to play nice, but then suddenly pulls Rico out of the van and proceeds to beat the vampire down and let the sunlight burn him. Natalie tries to protest, but Dashell ignores her and reasds Rico his rights, arresting him on numerous charges that include, but is not limited to, rape, facilitating drugs to a minor, and murder. As he leads Rico into his car, he orders Natalie to call her mother and then for the both of them to meet him at the station. The Aftermath Sensing tension during an awkward moment of silence, Julia heads off to the restroom. When Julia is out of sight, Rinaldi gets angry at John-John for flirting with her girlfriend. She demands that he stop it, saying that she has enough drama to deal with as it is, when Kirsten appears. Kirsten tells the two that she has appearantly been fired and starts crying on Rinaldi's shoulder. This ends up creating another awkward moment when Julia returns. John-John tries to help by explaining who Kirsten is to Julia and then telling Kirsten that Julia is Rinaldi's girlfriend. Back at the station, Dashell informs Natalie's mother of what has been happening while Natalie appears uninterested. Dashell then says that he has to go interrogate Rico and asks Natalie to come by sometime so he can get some more information out of her. After he leaves, Natalie's mother suggest they go home. As she rubs her daughter's hands, she notices that they feel cold. However, she thinks nothing more of it as they leave. Songs Featured * "Mob Scene" - Dead Confederate * "Blaster" - Mark Fain * "Hold On" - Non Ultra Joy * "Your Room" - The New Rags * "Teenage Blood" - Apex Manor Category:Episodes